Chances
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Diana Prince e Bruce Wayne tomarão decisões que definirão os seus destinos.


**Chances**

Diana e Bruce vinham atuando juntos na Liga da Justiça há pelo menos um ano. Diana havia saído da Themyscira para conhecer o mundo dos humanos e aprender com eles. A princípio, Diana achara algumas atitudes dos humanos bem estranhas, principalmente quando eles usavam subterfúgios ou meias palavras para dizer o que queriam. Mas como John Jones apontara, havia pontos positivos nos seres humanos, como a sua fé e o seu amor. Parecia algo bem clichê, como dissera Dinah Lance, mas era algo em que os humanos se agarravam com todo fervor e era um dos motivos para que Superman, Flash , Lanterna Verde, entre outros, ainda lutassem e acreditassem naquilo que faziam.

A maioria dos companheiros de Diana na Liga da Justiça tinha poderes ou vinha de outros planetas (Kal-El, O Caçador de Marte...) ,mas ela ficara intrigada por alguém sem poder especial algum como Bruce Wayne lutar ao lado deles. Em um primeiro momento, a princesa amazona subestimou o Batman. Ela achava que ele poderia vir até a atrapalhar em uma batalha mais extrema. Se enganara, pois Batman parecia ter uma visão bem mais ampla do que os seus amigos, muito por causa de sua grande perspicácia. Diana aprendeu a admirar Bruce e a considerá-lo um grande amigo e aliado assim como os demais. E agora algo mais vinha surgindo dentro de si. Mesmo sem que ela se desse conta disso.

No começo, Diana tivera uma queda romântica por Kal-El. Ele era um 'igual'. Ambos superpoderosos, quase invencíveis, vistos quase como deuses. Mas Clark Kent só tinha olhos para a intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário, Lois Lane. Clark às vezes passava horas sentado no beiral do prédio em frente ao jornal mais famoso de Metropolis só admirando Lois pela janela, trabalhando em sua sala. Até que ele se apresentara a Perry White e se tornara parte da equipe, trabalhando ao lado da filha do General Lane.

Ou seja, Diana sabia que não tinha a menor chance. Então ela canalizou o sentimento que começava a brotar em amizade.

Com Bruce o caminho fora um pouco diferente. Começara com desconfiança, respeito, coleguismo, parceria, até virar amizade e camaradagem. Bruce era educado, charmoso, gentil, muito inteligente, mas também se escondia atrás da máscara do Batman.

'_Ou você é o próprio Batman e Bruce é um disfarce?', ela perguntara um dia em que eles estavam conversando na cozinha da sede da Liga._

'_O que você acha?', ele indagara, fitando-a, com seus astutos olhos negros._

'_Eu não sei... Na maioria das vezes eu penso que Bruce é o disfarce e que Batman é sua verdadeira personalidade.'_

'_Então Bruce precisa existir para que Batman possa agir.', ele dissera, calmamente._

'_Acho que sim. Bruce é um playboy, um bon vivant, um homem do mundo, que vive rodeado por belas mulheres e tem um ar meio... distraído...', ela sorrira. 'Mas Batman é bem mais sagaz e não dá importância à futilidades.'_

'_E qual você prefere? Bruce ou Batman?', ele perguntara, curioso._

'_Eu...', ela hesitara, insegura. 'Eu ainda não sei.'_

_Ele apenas assentira, parecendo um pouco decepcionado._

'_Quando souber, me diga.', ele disse, tranquilo, levantou-se e saiu dali._

_Diana suspirara. Fora uma covarde._

Diana deu outro suspirou ao lembrar de sua conversa anterior com Bruce, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Dinah, a Canário Negro.

'Diana, problemas em Gotham. O Coringa atacou novamente. Ele escondeu seis bombas diferentes em vários pontos da cidade. Todas irão explodir ao mesmo tempo, a menos que a gente descubra onde cada uma está. Superman, Lanterna e Flash já foram ajudar Batman.'

'Estou indo também.', disse Diana, prontamente.

...

**Gotham City**

O Coringa ria histericamente na mensagem de vídeo deixada para o seu arqui-inimigo, Batman.

'_Olá, Batsy!_

_Sentindo minha falta? Eu sei que sim! Sei que suas noites não tem sido tão divertidas com porcarias como Cara de Barro e Pinguim para te distrair! Por isso que eu voltei! Não podia ficar em Arkham e deixar toda a emoção aqui fora não é mesmo? Quem mais explodiria essa cidade com o requinte que ela merece?', ele parara para ter um acesso de riso. 'Batsy, sei que você vai gostar de brincar comigo! Eu instalei, em pontos estratégicos, seis lindas bombinhas em cada canto da nossa amada cidade! E você vai ter que descobrir onde elas estão e desarmá-las, senão... BUM!', ele tivera outra crise de riso. 'Não faça essa cara, vai ser divertido! Você precisa relaxar, Morceguinho! Se a cidade explodir, serão como fogos de artifício! Vai ser a melhor noite que Gotham já teve!', ele olhou no relógio. 'Você tem duas horas. A gente se vê por aí, Morcegão! Seu, Coringuinha.'_

A gravação acabou e a Mulher-Maravilha balançou a cabeça, inconformada. Coringa era um louco psicopata e nada iria mudar isso. O que eles podiam fazer era salvar as pessoas e prender aquele maluco. Diana olhou para o tenso Batman. Ambos estavam no alto de um dos grandes arranha-céus de Gotham.

'Já se passou uma hora.', ele contou. 'Superman, Lanterna, Flash, Arqueiro Verde e Canário se espalharam pela cidade. Nós ficaremos nesse setor.'

'Você desconfia onde está a sexta bomba?', ela perguntou.

'Coringa é um ser imprevisível. Ele mandou esse vídeo como provocação e um pequeno aviso. Eu suspeito que ele irá detonar as bombas mesmo que a encontremos.'

'Mas então, o que vamos fazer?'

'Descobrir onde ele está... E detê-lo.', disse Batman com uma voz soturna.

...

Os outros heróis encontraram as bombas faltando vinte minutos para a detonação. Bruce e Diana também acharam a sexta bomba, escondida no hospital infantil. Mas como Batman já previra, as bombas não tinha como ter sua sequências quebradas manualmente. Ao contrário, os relógios aceleraram e os heróis tiveram que usar os seus poderes e habilidades para inutilizar as bombas e evitar uma grande tragédia.  
Mulher-Maravilha agarrou a sexta bomba com o próprio corpo e deixou que ela explodisse. Diana caiu de joelhos em meio a fumaça e Bruce foi socorrê-la, preocupado.

'Diana, tudo bem?'

'Tudo, só senti um pouco do impacto...', ela sorriu quando ele a ajudou a se levantar. Eles trocaram olhares um pouco mais intensos e os olhos de Diana brilharam quando ele limpou um pouco de fuligem no rosto dela. 'Obrigada, Bruce, eu...'

'Ainda temos muito trabalho a fazer.', ele disse, estragando o clima.

Diana bufou e seguiu atrás do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

'Aonde você vai?', ela quis saber.

'Ao foco do problema. Até o Coringa.', ele falou, sem diminuir o passo.

'Mas não sabemos onde ele está.', ela lembrou.

'Eu sei.', afirmou Batman, seguro. 'Eu vi aquele vídeo várias vezes e Alfred o analisou. Coringa está em uma velha fábrica abandonada perto da antiga ferrovia de Gotham.'

'E você vai confrontá-lo.', adivinhou Diana. 'Eu vou com você.'

'Não. Você fica e volta para a Liga.', ele disse, preparando-se para saltar do prédio.

'Bruce, nós estamos nessa juntos!', exclamou Diana.

'Lamento, princesa, mas esse assunto é só meu.', ele disse e saltou.

'Bruce!', gritou Diana, vendo-o se afastar. Diana cruzou os braços, irritada.

...

**Fábrica Abandonada perto da Antiga Ferrovia**

Coringa olhou para a tevê e sorriu. Ele sabia que Batman, junto com seus amigos, daria um jeito de impedir as explosões das bombas. É claro que teria sido mais divertido ver todas explodirem e destruírem aquela cidade habitada por um bando de hipócritas, mas a contagem dos corpos faria adiar seu reencontro com o Morcego.

Coringa ouviu barulho e gritos abafados, até que viu seus capangas caírem aos seus pés, abatidos por Batman. Coringa bateu palmas.

'Basty, sabia que você iria aparecer.'

'As bombas foram só um chamariz.', afirmou Batman, se aproximando.

'Eu tinha que chamar sua atenção de algum modo.', ele abriu os braços e riu. 'Mas foi divertido! Não tão divertido se os corpos tivessem sido espalhados por Gotham, mas os superamigos sempre protegem a todos, não é?', ele fez uma careta. 'Gente chata. Nós dois sabemos o que é diversão de verdade. Lembra-se do que eu fiz com Harvey Dent e aquela moça, como era o nome dela... Rose... Renata... Rachel!', ele exclamou.

Batman ficou ainda mais soturno. A morte de Rachel Dawes ainda doía em sua alma. Ela fora mais uma das vítimas inocentes do Coringa. A mulher que ele amava e que tinha esperanças de reconquistar para viver uma vida normal com ela havia perdido sua vida por causa de um psicopata que ele não tivera coragem de matar. Até agora.

'Foi engraçado quando ela se foi pelos ares... Eu queria estar lá para contar os pedaçinhos do corpo.', disse Coringa, pensativo, levando um forte soco no rosto do herói. 'Uh, o Morcego sabe bater!', ele começou a gargalhar.

'Isso acaba aqui.', avisou Batman, voltando a socar o Coringa.

'Mas mal começou, Morceguinho! Está vendo como você não sabe brincar?!', ele riu.

'Acabaram as chances, Coringa. Não vou te dar outra oportunidade de fazer mais vitimas.', disse Batman, socando e chutando o vilão, fazendo-o bater com a cabeça na parede.

'Isso tudo é porque eu explodi a sua namoradinha?', questionou o palhaço do crime, rindo. 'Por que ela era a garota do Dent, mas você a queria, Morcegão! Ninguém se joga do alto do prédio com aquele furor só para salvar mais uma pobre cidadã indefesa! Batsy, Batsy, que coisa feia!', ele fez um ar de repreensão. 'Não cobiçarás a mulher do próximo.', ele citou. 'Mas depois que ela explodiu, vocês poderiam ter dividido os pedaços para cada um!', ele riu, achando tudo hilariante.

Batman não respondeu e voltou a socá-lo com fúria. Batman queria matar o Coringa. Ele queria fazê-lo pagar por todo o seu sofrimento e de várias outras pessoas vítimas da crueldade insana do palhaço psicopata. Mas a Mulher-Maravilha chegou voando, segurou Batman pela capa e o jogou contra outra parede. Batman a fitou, surpreso. A heroína aterrissou.

'Eu já tinha visto e ouvido o suficiente.', ela explicou, séria e se aproximou do Morcego. 'Você não vê que isso tudo é uma armadilha? Ele está fazendo de propósito! O Coringa sequer reage ao seu ataque! Quer que você se iguale à ele ou coisa pior!', exclamou Diana, tentando abrir os olhos de Bruce.

'Talvez eu seja como ele.', disse Batman, soturno, levantando-se.

'Muito bem, Batsy, não deixe a mulher gostosona se intrometer nos nossos assuntos!', exclamou o Coringa. 'Querida, você é realmente gostosa com esses trajes mínimos, mas já viu que esse assunto não é da sua conta. Talvez em um night club você tenha mais sucesso.', ele começou a rir.

Diana fechou a expressão e deu um soco em Coringa, fazendo- desmaiar. Ela fitou Bruce.

'Bruce, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com Rachel. Mas matar o Coringa não irá resolver a situação e muito menos trazê-la de volta.', afirmou a amazona, ponderada.

'Não é só por Rachel. É por todos.',ele disse, aproximando-se do desmaiado Coringa.

'É?! E depois? Você vai matar o Pinguim também? O Cara de Barro? A Hera Venenosa? Todos os vilões que surgirem na sua frente?!', ela questionou, exasperada. 'Quando isso irá parar?! Ahn?! Você não é assim, Bruce!'

'Bruce Wayne é só um disfarce para Batman.', disse o herói, colocando a mão em uma arma no seu cinto de utilidades.

'Bruce Wayne é parte do que você é. Não todo você, claro que o lado playboy inconsequente é mesmo uma máscara para o mundo, mas o Bruce que se importa, que se preocupa, esse é você. Assim como Batman também é. Vocês são um só. E eu sei que você não é um assassino.', ela tocou no ombro dele com delicadeza. 'Não deixe que o Coringa o torne como ele é. Esse pobre-coitado que se diverte machucando as pessoas porque não tem mais nada a perder.'

'Eu também não tenho mais nada a perder.', disse Bruce, com um olhar amargurado.

'Será que não? Pense bem, Bruce. Imagine como as pessoas que se importam com você irão reagir... ', ela respirou fundo. 'Muitos acreditam no Batman. Acreditam e se importam com você. Eu me importo com você.', ela confessou e ele a fitou. 'Mais do que você imagina... Pense bem nisso.', ela disse e depois saiu voando, deixando a decisão final para ele.

O Coringa acordou atordoado e viu a arma de Batman apontada para o seu rosto.

'Aquela garota não tem senso de humor. E um cruzado de direita potente...', o palhaço tocou no próprio queixo. 'E então, Batsy? Como vai ser entre nós? Amor ou guerra?', ele deu uma risada e depois resmungou de dor pelo soco de Diana.

Batman apenas o fitou.

...

**Liga da Justiça**

Diana viu pela televisão, aliviada, Coringa sendo algemado e levado de volta para o Asilo Arkham pelos policiais. Não havia sinal de Batman. Mas o importante era que a cidade estava salva. Diana desligou a TV e quando se voltou para sair da sala, viu Bruce já sem a máscara, mas ainda vestindo o uniforme.

'Fico feliz que você tenha entregue o Coringa às autoridades.', ela disse, sincera.

'Até ele conseguir fugir novamente e tentar me fazer cruzar a linha, mas isso nem irá me surpreender.', ele murmurou.

'Desculpe por ter te jogado contra a parede.', ela disse.

'Você fez o que era certo. Eu estava cego pelo ódio.', ele confessou.

'Rachel foi muito importante para você...', ela suspirou. 'É difícil superar algo assim, ainda mais do jeito trágico que ela se foi...'

'Sim. Já faz um ano.', ele contou com um olhar triste. 'Eu não pude salvá-la e me culpo todos os dias.'

'Bruce, você fez o que pode, tenho certeza disso.', ela se aproximou, tentando consolá-lo. 'Não acredito que ela fosse culpá-lo por nada.'

'Quando Coringa está por perto... As coisas simplesmente saem do controle. Ele se considera um agente do caos e é bem capaz de ser mesmo.', ele jogou a máscara do Batman em cima do sofá. 'Mas matá-lo só iria me trazer um alívio momentâneo. Não foi para isso que Batman surgiu.'

'É normal ter uma reação extrema ás vezes. Você passa por muita coisa. Mas pode sempre contar conosco. Com seus amigos.', ela sorriu.

Bruce se aproximou de Diana e eles ficaram a centímetros um do outro. Diana sentiu seu coração disparar. Ela queria tocá-lo, mas não parecia certo. Bruce ainda estava de luto por Rachel Dawes. Talvez ainda a amasse. Diana não queria se intrometer no meio disso.

'Obrigado, Diana.', ele deu um pequeno sorriso. 'Sei que posso contar com você.'

'Claro que pode.', ela afirmou, sentindo a palma das mãos suarem.

'Você é uma boa amiga.', ele disse, simpático e ela forçou um sorriso, tentando esconder a decepção. Bruce ia se retirar, mas voltou. 'Eu... Eu não sou bom nessas coisas de...', ele pigarreou. 'Relacionamentos.', ele completou e ela ficou atenta. 'Mas... você estava falando sério quando disse que se importava comigo mais do que eu imaginava?'

'Eu... Bruce...', ela começou a se acovardar, mas depois criou coragem. 'Sim, eu estava.'

'Hum... porque... eu também... me importo com você.', ele confessou.

'Eu sei, você me considera sua amiga.', ela disse, tentando não criar esperanças.

'Um pouco mais do que isso.', ele corrigiu e ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa. 'Bem mais do que isso, eu diria. Diana, eu realmente... gosto de você. Muito.'

'Mesmo?', ela quis ter certeza.

'Mesmo.', ele confirmou e tocou no rosto macio dela. 'Você é importante para mim, princesa.'

'Sabe, antes me irritava um pouco você me chamar de princesa, mas... eu gosto disso agora.', ela falou e os dois sorriram. 'Bruce, eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a... sei lá, gostar de mim por causa do que eu te disse hoje, porque...'

Diana não completou a frase, pois Bruce lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, silenciando-a. Diana o abraçou pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo. Ela havia sonhado com isso, mas não imaginou o quão bom seria. Suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo cada vez mais intenso e os corpos se moldavam um ao outro. Diana poderia ficar nos braços de Bruce a vida toda.

Os dois se separaram quase sem fôlego.

'Isso responde a sua pergunta?', ele quis saber.

'Sim. Embora eu pudesse ter mais respostas como essa.', ela murmurou e ganhou outro beijo.

'Diana, você sabe que a minha vida não é fácil.', ele começou, mas ela o atalhou.

'A minha também não, mas estamos aqui não é? Podemos fazer dar certo. Se você quiser.', ela disse, encantada por ele.

'Eu quero.', ele afirmou.

'Então é o que faremos.', ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijinho. 'E Bruce, eu prefiro dos seus dois lados. Bruce Wayne e Batman. Porque pra mim eles são um só. E esse é um dos fatores que te torna tão interessante.'

'Não mais do que você, princesa. Você é especial.', ele afirmou com um sorriso.

Diana sorriu, feliz e voltou a beijar Bruce.

The End

_Não ficou muito boa porque é minha primeira fic de Bruce e Diana, mas como amo esses dois e adoraria vê-los como um casal de fato, recebi escrever isso. _


End file.
